Amnesia
by AquaDayDreamer
Summary: What happens when the God's Tongue finally got a taste of love for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: What happens when the God's Tongue finally got a taste of love for the first time?_

Chapter One

It is the day when the Totsuki Academy's students returned from their tiring trip of Hell. The remaining students all have weary eyes and slouched shoulders, ready for their first real sleep in days. All except for one, Yukihira Soma. After the trip, he couldn't wait to invent another one of his unique squid dishes.

"Yo, Nakiri! Can you try out my new squid dish I invented," asked Soma with a grin on his face, " I think it's the best I've ever done!"

Nakiri Erina, the beholder of the God's Tongue, turned and glared at the energetic red-head. "If you think that I'm crazy enough to taste that vile thing you call a dish, you are sorely mistaken, Yukihira Soma. There's no way that me, the God's Tongue, would ever-,"she started before a squid's tentacle was shoved into her mouth.

"So how is it? Pretty good right?"said Soma, grinning sadistically.

"NO! It's...it's DISGUSTING! " Erina cried out, still trying to get over the feeling of being groped by squid tentacles.

"Really? I added apple juice to the peanut butter and ranch. I guess that wasn't enough. Maybe I should add pepper and ice cream in it as well. " he muttered, his eyebrows furrowed.

Erina, with her eyebrows twitching, tried hard to keep her temper in check. What is with this man that made her so furious. Why is he always this infuriating? After that trip, she just wants to go to sleep. As if bumping into him after her bath and him catching her humming on their trip wasn't enough, he is now in her kitchen and grinning like an idiot after shoving his weird dish down her throat. Her day can't get worse than this.

"Yukihira, if you are finished with wasting my time, get out of my kitchen right now. " Erina said, her voice trembling in rage.

"Eh… I was just going to get to the good part now! " he said, looking disappointed.

 _This man_ , Erina thought, _has the audacity to look disappointed._

"Very well, Yukihira. Since you are not leaving my kitchen anytime soon, I'll go myself."

As she turned to leave, he grasped her arm.

"Where are you going?" Soma asked.

"That is none of your business! Now let go of me!"said Erina, gritting her teeth.

" I don't think so. You still haven't tried out my squid dish with the pepper and ice cream added to it yet."

" I don't want to. Now, let go of me!"she shrieked.

" No. You are going to taste my dish tonight no matter what!" Soma said, getting a little annoyed himself. The two cooks struggled, one trying desperately to get free as the other held on tightly.

" LET. GO. OF. ME!" Erina screamed, finally getting free from his tight, yet gentle grasp. She then twisted her ankle painfully and heard a 'Nakiri, watch out' before everything turned black.

A few hours has passed and Soma was worried. After Erina hit her head against the countertop, she had passed out. He quickly ran to the nurse with her in his arms tightly. He was in so much trouble when she wakes up. It's been three hours since she has passed out and she wasn't showing any signs of waking up.

"Nurse, will she be alright?"ask Soma worriedly.

" Yes," the nurse begins, "however-".

"Ow..that really hurts."they heard a voice muttered behind them. Soma turned and saw Erina awake, nursing her bump on her head.

"Nakiri, you're finally awake! I was so worried when you bumped your head on the counter. " Soma exclaimed.

"Huh…" Erina mumbled. As her eyes cleared, she saw Yukihira Soma in front of her.

"Hmm?" Soma asked.

"Yukihira Soma! I can't believe you!"

"Oh about that, it was my fault. I'm really sorry Naki-" Soma begins before he was cut off by something soft pressed against his mouth.

"I love you Soma-kun!" Erina smiled softly. As the God's Tongue snuggled against him, Soma and the nurse was in shock. Yes, Nakiri Erina, the beholder of the God's tongue, his rival, had just kissed him and declared her love for him. What is going on?!

* * *

 _This is the first fanfiction I've written so please review! I'm giving special thanks to I Hypocrisy I who gave me the courage to write this story._

 _-AquaDayDreamer_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"N-n-n-nakiri! W-what are y-y-you doing?"the redhead asked. For once in his life, he was speechless.

"What are you talking about, Soma-kun? I'm laying on your lap like how we usually sit."replied Erina with a innocent smile playing on her lips.

"Erina-sama! Erina-sama! I heard that you were in the nurse's office and-YUKIHIRA SOMA!" Hisako cried out, her feet screeching to a stop as she spotted the redhead cook. Why is her Erina-sama in the laps of that perverted man?

"Yukihira Soma, what have you done to Erina-sama? Don't worry Erina-sama, I, Hisako,your aide, will help you!"she said, trying to pull Erina away from Soma.

"Hisako, what are you doing? Stop pulling, it hurts!"cried Erina, clutching onto Soma's arm tightly.

"Erina-sama, what are you doing? Why aren't you getting away from him?"asked Hisako.

"Because, Hisako," Erina sighed, "I love him."

"E-e-erina-sama," Hisako said, loosening her grip, "I think I misheard you. I thought that I heard you say that you l-l-love Yukihira Soma."

"Oh, you're so silly, Hisako," Erina said,smiling, "you heard right! I love Yukihira Soma."

"I-I..oh.." Hisako stuttered unintelligently before fainting. Luckily, she hit one of the bed before passing out while mumbling the words, 'no..that pig with Erina-sama...impossible'.

"Nakiri," Soma said getting over his shock, "I think I'll take you back to your mansion." He tried to pry Erina off of his arm but she clung on stubbornly.

"Soma-kun, are you mad at me?"asked Erina as a tear dripped down her cheek.

"Uh..Nakiri..please don't cry. I'm just sending you back home!"said Soma uncomfortably. _Why is she crying_ , Soma thought as he try to stop her overflowing tears. He glanced over at the nurse and saw her hold up a sign saying:

 **Due to that big bump on the counter,**

 **Nakiri Erina has a minor case of amnesia.**

 **Just go along with what she wants**

 **Until she gets her memories back,Yukihira.**

 **I wish you the best of luck!**

After Soma read the sign with disbelief, the nurse fled with Hisako in her arms. It's probably wise to tell Hisako the details herself. Soma snapped back to attention as Erina started to speak.

"We have been sleeping in your room together for the past few months. You said that you'll let me sleep there everyday but now, but now...you hate me! You even called me Nakiri instead of Erina like how you always called me. " Erina cried even harder.

Yukihira Soma, impressed with how he still had not fainted yet, tried to soothe the crying Nakiri in front of him. "Naki-Erina, you can sleep in my room. So please stop crying."he said, wiping away her tears.

"Really?" Erina said, beaming.

"Y-yeah."said Soma. He has never seen her smile like this with her pink orbs shining and her smile-. _Wait_ , he thought, _what am I thinking_!

When the two cooks arrived at the Polar Star Dormitory, the rest of the Polar Star members rushed to greet Soma. They had been waiting for Soma to come back and play cards but what they hadn't expected is the feared and admired God's Tongue clinging onto their friend with a smile on her face.

"Soma-kun, why is Nakiri-san with you?"asked Megumi.

"Oh, hello Megumi. I am Soma's lover."said Erina with a big grin on her face.

Almost simultaneously, all of the Polar Star's members' jaws dropped to the floor with their eyes nearly dropping out of their sockets.

"S-s-soma's l-l-lover?" Yuki managed to reply.

" Yes," Erina smiled looking at Soma in the eye, " He also promised to marry me!"

All the Polar Star residents did one thing suitable in this situation. They all fainted as well as the man himself, Yukihira Soma. In the back of Soma's mind where he still conscious, the song, "I Knew You Were Trouble" started to play.

* * *

 _First of all, thank you for the reviews._

 _-AquaDayDreamer_

 **mickeyt0613:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed chapter two.

 **l Hypocrisy l:** Don't worry, Soma will definitely have a lot of trouble on his hands. ^^

 **Jonny walker:** I'm trying to pace myself so I'll try and add more humor as well as romance. Also, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Huh?! So Erina-sama has amnesia?" Hisako muttered.

"Yes, I am afraid that this is the case, Hisako-san,"replied the nurse, sweating nervously.

" I don't understand, how can it be that she still remembers that wretched...Yukihira. I thought that amnesia is when a person is unable to recall memories and making new ones. How come she remembers him without the slightest difficulty?"inquired Hisako, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, it's true that when a person has amnesia, they are unable to remember various of events most of the time but I do believe that your lady, Erina-ojou-sama, is a very special case."the nurse explained.

"Sorry but could you go more indepth on this situation. How is Erina-sama's case special exactly?"

"Allow me to explain," the nurse said, "A few years before I became a nurse here, I was living in my hometown. There happens to be a car accident one day but the family was alive, thankfully. However, though they survived, the mother, May, suffer from amnesia. Her head had bumped onto the side of the car's window extremely hard during that accident. This bump caused her a type of amnesia called traumatic amnesia.

"Traumatic amnesia? I thought this happens only when you have been through a trauma like family or something," Hisako interrupted.

"Yes," the nurse replied, slightly annoyed, " Anyways, traumatic amnesia can also imply to a car accident when the head hits an object extremely hard. I do believe that Erina-ojou-sama had hit her head on her countertop. As this happens, your brain could either lose the memories or alter them."

"So you're saying that Erina-sama's memories are altered? How can this be? How can her memories be altered so much-no, actually, how come her memories are completely the opposite?!" Hisako uttered.

"Well, that's why this is a special case. The brain sometime does whatever the heart desires, I guess. Erina-ojou-sama could've been yearning for this unconsciously," the nurse said, her eyes holding a mischievous glint.

"...I see. I better get going then.." Hisako sighed. _I should go and look for a medical medicine that can cure Erina-sama's current state_ ,she thought. As Hisako turned to leave, she heard the nurse call out to her.

"Hisako-san, don't worry too much. Her memories will return soon if you let it be. Just act along with her until her memories are back," the nurse advised.

After Hisako left, the nurse sighed sadly. "Where are you now, my family?"

* * *

"So Nakiri-san has amnesia?"asked Megumi. After Soma was finally able to convince Erina to let him talk to the other Polar Star members, the group was in a circle, except for Erina.

"Apparently,"he sighed.

"How did this happen, Soma-kun?"

"Well," he said, "I was letting Nakiri try my new squid dish but she disagreed. So I stuffed some in her mouth and I tried to stop her when she was going away. She kind of slipped a little and hit her head on the counter top. Then the nurse told me that she has amnesia-are you guys okay?"

"Y-y-yes, Soma-kun," Megumi replied as the rest of the members nodded their head quickly.

"Then why are you guys so far away?"

Indeed, the Polar Star Dorm members had backed away a couple of feet as soon as they heard the word 'squid'.

"What are you saying, Soma-kun? We were always around this distance," Satoshi said, forcing a smile.

"Well, I was getting to the good part. My new dish was with apple juice, peanut butter, and ranch. I was going to add the ice cream and pepper too."

 _Poor Nakiri-san! She must've endured a lot_ , all of the residents thought, shivering slightly with a greenish tinge on their face. They decided to back away another twelve inches.

"Don't worry, guys! I won't feed you that dish," Soma said reassuringly.

The Polar Star members sighed with relief and moved back to their original spot before they had heard about the squid.

"Instead," Soma said smirking, "I'm going to let you taste the dish with ketchup, mustard, and some cream cheese!"

"Aw, c-come on now, Soma-kun, y-you don't really mean that d-d-do you?"they asked.

"Of course not, I really, really meant what I said," he replied cheerfully, " Now, open your mouth and say 'ah'.

A couple hours later, Soma walked down toward his room, exhausted. It was too bad that his friends fainted after a couple servings. His dish has received many 'ah' but they were earsplitting screeches at some point. With all the events happening, he can't wait to have a nice sleep. Starting with his sweaty shirt.

"Kyaa~!"

Soma turned around immediately. Sitting on his bed, the girl who was the cause of his troubles, is covering her eyes and wearing a long shirt that hits her thighs.

"Oh, Na-Erina! I forgot that you're here," he said, trying hard to keep his roaming eyes away from the areas beneath her throat.

"Soma-kun, you're so mean. I've been waiting for you all this time. We always sleep together," Erina said as she walked painfully slow towards the Yukihira.

"Ah...yeah," Soma mumbled unintelligently. Why did the moonlight have to shine on her and compliment her perfect features? And why was she wearing one of his Yukihira Diner shirt? _But she looks goo-what am I thinking?!_

"Come on then!" Erina exclaimed as she dragged the dazed redhead onto the bed. "Goodnight, Soma-kun! I love you."

"I..er...l-l-l-l-love y-you t-too," Soma stuttered as a pink hue painted his cheeks.

"I know, baka. I love you the most," Erina replied lovingly. With that comment hanging in the air, she wrapped her arms tightly around the already pink Yukihira who was turning into brilliant shades of red.

 _How am I going to sleep with her...assets pressed against my back_ , he thought. _No, no, no. I shouldn't be thinking about that. It's just the whole amnesia thing. It's not like I like her or anything. Yeah, it's all the amnesia thing._

Still blushing slightly, Yukihira Soma tried to sleep but it was no use. He can't stop thinking about the girl next to him.

"..mnn...Soma-kun….you.."

He jumped, startled. As he slowly turned his head rigidly, he found the blonde princess snuggled tightly against him while mumbling his name in her sleep.

 _Great,_ he thought sarcastically, _now add the girl next to me while saying my name in her sleep._ The Yukihira never got the perfect sleep he had desired and his bloodshot eyes have proven more than enough. How god like to tease him.

* * *

 _Wow, thank you guys so much for the reviews! I was busy with school but this week is Spring Break so I might be able to fit another chapter of Amnesia. Thank you for the people who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! Also, if it's not too much, I would like my reviewers to have a username (a letter or number would be great as well) because I really want to thank you all individually. That probably sounded a little dumb but anyways, thanks! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :D_

 _-AquaDayDreamer_

 **Theblackbird123:** Thank you for your review. I'll try to update on the weekends. Which might not be happening but I'll still try! :D

 **faaiahnornajihan4:** I'll try harder to write a longer chapter. I hope that this chapter is long enough for now. I'm glad you like the humor! :D

 **evolvelove:** Thank you for your compliment. I hope my story will continue to evolve! :D

 **d3mystic:** I was deciding to give the girls who like Soma to have a chance to express their feelings because I feel like everyone should have a choice to express how they really feel in real life. I'm not exactly good at that but writing lets me get lost in how people can express their feelings. Thanks for your review! :D

 **Guest(#1):** Don't worry about it! Your review was greatly appreciated. I'm Chinese and I've been living in America since 4 and my English is still not that great! English has so many rules about everything and that's probably why I love poetry. I hope you can come up with an username when you review next time and tell me because I really want to think you individually without getting each person mixed up!:D

 **Guest(#2):** I'll try to update soon! I hope you like this chapter! Oh and you don't have to but it'll be great if you have a username to use as you review because I want to thank you, not guest number, I don't know, 13? But anyways, thanks! :D

 **Jonny walker:** Hello again! Thanks for your review. Soma's chaotic days are just starting! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

 **SsinofRoses:** I'm glad you found it humerous! There's definitely going to be more than 5 chapters with all the things I'm planning so please review! I hope you like this chapter! :D

 **l Hypocrisy l:** Where to start? First, I hope you like this chapter. I really appreciate your advises. Erina's "shamelessness" could be a good thing though. I really love when the main characters are tsunderes because there's so much teasing that could be done. I guess later on, she can blame her delusions. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

 **Forest:** Hello, to be honest, I actually appreciated your nitpicking. I hope this chapter clears up amnesia thing for you. You were one step ahead of me and I would really love it if you can review again even if it's nitpicking, as you put it. Hope you like this chapter! :D

 **aGoldenLion:** I'll try not to go too fast! :D

 **Eramis8:** Well, I guess this is a little cruel to Soma but maybe Erina's amnesia is a blessing in disguise! :D

 **Mailbawx:** I know this chapter doesn't contain much humor but nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it! :D

 **Hinate:** Thanks for your compliment! I was a bit curious though. Did you flipped out in your head or literally out of you chair? Sorry I was a bit curious but please continue to review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones! And you are welcome! :D

 **Dknight27:** Thank you! I,myself, am still wondering how Alice is going to react to this even though I'm the one writing it. And shhh...you are too smart for you r own good! :D

 **Guest(#3):** I hope that's a good thing? Escalating quickly... but thanks for the review! :D

 **DustDes:** I'll try not to write too fast! Please enjoy this chapter! :D

 **mickeyt0613:** I'm so sorry that you missed chapter 2. I updated Amnesia after a few hours that same day. I'm glad I made you laugh but please, don't die because I enjoy your reviews! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was a beautiful afternoon with the sun setting and the fiery, autumn leaves drifting down in graceful twirls. There were two children running in lazy circles on top of a hill with a great willow tree sweeping over them.

" _I hope we can stay together forever, Na-chan." the young boy said happily._

" _I want to stay together with you forever but...I can't, Soma-kun," the young girl replied tearfully, "Because it's not possible. I will be moving abroad with my father tomorrow morning."_

" _...Don't worry, Na-chan! We can always send letters and call each other. And when you come back, we'll meet under this willow tree!" Soma said confidently._

" _Do you *sniff* really mean that?" she asked hopefully._

" _Yeah, I promise! Come on," he said, holding out his pinky, "If you're not, I can always feed you my special squid dishes!"_

 _As the two friends swore to meet each other again, the girl tied a piece of cloth around the boy's head._

" _Please remember me, Soma-kun. When I come back, you better have that cloth!"_

" _I promise, Na-chan. I will take care of it with my life on the line!"_

* * *

"I promise...I won't forget..I..mngh.." Soma mumbled as his eyes slowly lifted. _That was a weird dream,_ he thought as he dressed in his usual attire. It has been a while since he had that dream. As Soma washed his face, he noticed noticeable dark circles under his eyes. _So,_ he thought _, looks like yesterday wasn't a dream after all._

As Soma walked down the staircase, he noticed that the Polar Star Dormitory was unusually tense. When he reached the bottom, he found Hisako and Erina arguing each other near the doorway.

"..no, I refuse! I don't want to go yet. I'll go if Soma-kun comes too!" Erina pouted.

"Erina-sama, this is absurd. I've already allowed you to live here with him but you will _not_ go to school with him! Imagine what would happen if words spread out of your condition." Hisako refused, stubbornly.

"...but-" Erina started.

"Erina, Hisako is right. You should go ahead. I'm fine, really." Soma interrupted chirply.

"Okay, but only because you said so! Let's go, Hisako." Erina said.

"Wow, Soma-kun, you're amazing." Yuki said with awe as the Polar Star members stared at the retreating backs of the princess.

"Eh? How was I amazing?" he asked, oblivious to the situation.

"Nevermind about that, all of you should be heading towards your classes." Satoshi said. With this remark, the members scrambled out the door with no further ado.

"S-s-soma-kun, do you have feelings for Nakiri-san?" asked Megumi who was nervously trembling.

"Huh? Erina? Why would you say that?" he asked curiously.

"W-well, I mean with the whole amnesia situation and having to act as her lover, I thought that you might've developed some feelings to her…."

"*Laughs* No, no, you got it all wrong, Megumi-chan. It's true that I like her but I wouldn't say love. She's like…." Soma abruptly paused for a moment. _What is she like_ , he thought, _we're not exactly friends and acquaintances seems too distant-._

"Soma-kun," Megumi asked, snapping the redhead from his thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." he said as they walked through the classroom door with the bell ringing a few seconds later. A few minutes later, one of their teachers walked in with a serious look on his face.

"Alright, class, quiet down! Tomorrow, you will be cooking with Class A students. You will be partnered with a student from their class for two months. We will pick your partners so there will be no complaints of unfairness and such. Do I make myself clear?" he bellowed.

"Yes, Sensei!" the students replied.

Meanwhile, in Class A, the student's teacher was making the same remark. As many excited chatter filled the classroom, Erina looked out the window. She was also excited to be in the same class as Soma but something was nagging her in the back of her mind for some reason. _I wonder what Soma-kun is doing right now_ , she thought longingly, _I hope he's not late to class or anything. Come to think of it, I never realized the view out this window before. The trees are so bright and the air is helping this stifling classroom._

Even though the bell rang a few minutes ago, the blonde princess looked out the window pondering about various events. As she looked above the students filing out of the building, she spotted a red headed boy. She was about to call his name until she saw him talking happily with another girl. A blue-haired girl to be exact.

 _Megumi Tadokoro-san. What is she doing with Soma-kun?_ As she looked at the pair, she noticed Soma laughing merrily along with Megumi and hardened her gaze. _What exactly are they talking about? Soma never laughed when he's with me yesterday and he usually does...wait, usually? Does he really laugh like that before with me?_ The longer she looked at the pair walking suspiciously close to each other, the more her head hurts. It was practically thudding and her brain feels like it was growing until it would explode.

Throughout the whole morning, Hisako worried non-stop of her lady. It wasn't everyday that you see the person you've been serving for years to suddenly fall head over heels for her worst enemy. As Hisako waited by the car as usual, she noticed that Erina was late. After a few more minutes, Hisako took off in search for her lady. During the walk, she spotted Soma and Megumi walking together and hid herself immediately.

 _Yukihira Soma and Megumi Tadokoro walking together? If Erina-sama finds out, she would be very upset,_ Hisako thought nervously, _I better get Erina-sama before she sees this...interaction._ As Hisako rushed towards Class A, she muttered nervously. When Hisako finally opened the door, she saw her Erina looking out the window with a pained expression sketched on her face.

"Erina-sama, it's time to go back to the dorm now." Hisako said. _Did she possibly she Yukihira and Tadokoro together_ , she thought nervously.

"Oh, Hisako, sorry. I lost track of time. Come on…." Erina said, forcing a smile.

"Are you feeling alright, Erina-sama? You are looking a little pale, should we have them let you take the day off tomorrow?" Hisako asked. Indeed, the lady was looking ill.

"NO! I mean...I'm alright. Just a minor headache that comes and goes."

"Alright then, we should go. It's getting late." said Hisako. As she turned, she heard a faint thud behind her; hurriedly, she turned around and saw that Erina had collapsed.

"Erina-sama! Erina-sama, are you alright?" When Hisako was sure that Erina was unconscious, she called the driver and escorted her towards the nurse's office.

* * *

" _No Father, please, let go. I will behave. I will throw these in the trash!" Erina cried as tears streamed down her face._

"No...no..please...NO!"she screamed and shot up. _Oh,_ she thought, _it was just a dream, just a dream. Why am I in the nurse's office again?_

"Erina-sama! I was so worried about you when you suddenly collapsed like that. Are you feeling alright now?" said Hisako, her face showing worryness.

"Hisako, I'm alright. Really." Erina said, smiling gently. _This feels like deja-vu_ , she thought.

"We should tell Yukihira of this and-"Hisako started before being interuptted.

"NO! Hisako, don't tell Soma-kun that. I don't want him to worry about this." she said firmly.

"But-"

"Please, Hisako. Do this as a favor of your best friend."

"..."

"...?"

"Okay." Hisako admitted.

"Thank you, Hisako." Erina said, relieved.

"Erina, do you really love this Yukihira?"

"I...yes…." she replied, blushing slightly.

"Okay, see this as a favor of your best friend: I will support you and Yukihira Soma being together." Hisako said seriously.

"Hisako, you...thank you, thank you!" Erina cheered.

"Come on, let's go back now." Hisako said, blushing.

 _Huh? A letter?_ Soma thought as he spotted an envelope on top of his covers. He unfurled the piece of paper:

 _ **Yukihira Soma,**_

 _ **I want to say thank you for putting**_

 _ **Up this act with Erina-ojou-sama.**_

 _ **Before you tell her anything about her**_

 _ **Past, let her figure it out herself since**_

 _ **It's less painful than forcing her to remember**_

 _ **Everything all at once. I know this**_

 _ **Is a lot to ask of you but please**_

 _ **Keep up the boyfriend act or else Erina-**_

 _ **Ojou-sama gets hurt.**_

 _ **~Nurse**_

 _I see,_ he thought, _I should hide this letter before Nakiri sees this._ With this resolution in mind, Soma stashed away the letter in a place where it hardly sees the light of day. It had been a tiring day yesterday for him and he wanted to do nothing but sleep. Soon enough, the red head drifted off into a deep slumber.

"Erina-sama, I will pick you up tomorrow as well seeing how I am accepting this relationship." Hisako stated firmly.

"That's fine, Hisako. See you tomorrow." Erina replied cheerfully. When she arrived to Soma's bedroom, she opened it without hesitation.

"Soma-kun, I'm back." she said. As she turned around, she saw her boyfriend sleeping soundly on top of the covers. _He's so adorable sleeping like this. I should fix the covers before he catches a cold,_ she thought, smiling softly. As she was leaving, she was suddenly pulled back onto the bed.

"..mngh.." Soma mumbled, pulling the flustered blonde towards him.

"S-s-soma-kun, wake up….I can't get up…" Erina stuttered. She pushed him back harder but his hold of her only grew tighter.

"Stay..please..stay here…" he whispered huskily, still sleeping soundly. Giving up, Erina sighed and fell fast asleep next to him. _Maybe,_ she thought, smiling, _maybe I was wrong about him and Tadokoro-san earlier this afternoon. Soma is a cheerful guy after all and that's why I love him so._ Without any further thoughts, the two couple drifted into a deep, comfortable sleep.

As night time passed, the moonlight shined through the windows and laid on the two sleeping figures, each with a faint smile haunting their lips.

* * *

 _I have to say that it's been awhile since I've updated Amnesia with all my testing going on in school but since it's summer vacation now, I thought that it's time I update this chapter. To be truthful, I was stuck on this chapter for a while so I want to thank my reviewers, followers, and the people who favorited this story with this new chapter. Hopefully, this chapter is longer than the rest so far!:D_

 _~AquaDayDreamer_

 **Eramis8:** I think Soma just needs a bit of caffiene but with an amnesiac Erina besides him, I sincerly hope that's enough. Thanks for reviewing! :D

 **d3mystic:** Hello again, don't worry about Soma this time. I've decided to let Hisako be the one who supports them even though she is still a little against it. Also, I'm sorry if I didn't really mention much about the other girls yet but I'm getting there. Thanks for your review! :D

 **evolvelove:** I've always found Erina cute during the moments she had with Soma in the anime. And yup, Soma is a lucky guy indeed. I really enjoyed writing the Polar Star members' expressions the most! Hope their expressions will evolve to greater heights. :D

 **Guest:** Thank you for the compliment. I'm really glad because I was getting a little worried! :D

 **JeGosu:** Thank you for the review. I hope this chapter is a little longer. :D

 **IMax:** That would be very funny and involving a lot of drama. It's not a bad idea and I find it really cute! Thank you for your review. :D

 **xMlBlaze:** It's been awhile since I've updated so i hope you are satisfied to find it a bit longer. :D

 **KairuG:** Thank you. :D

 **SsinoPride:** Lol. You have a way to brighten my day. I don't know if I should apologize or say thanks first for making you smile as a complete psychopath. I hope your sister understands and thanks for the review! :D

 **l Hypocrisy l :** It's been a while and I just want to say that I totally agree with you. Thanks for your encouragement and I hope you will update your story soon! :D

 **Aris0114:** Thank you! I hope you will enjoy this chapter too even though it's going at a slower pace. :D

 **Laury Rose:** Congratualations on your first review here! And the 'I love you' was suppose to bite him back later since romance has a way of doing these things. I'm glad you found Chapter 3 funny. Good luck on your story and exams! :D

 **anzlie:** Thank you very much! There's a 99.9% chance that your wish will happen so keep reviewing! :D

 **narutoDkurosaki:** I'm sorry about that. That is a problem with my story since some of my other reviewers say the same thing but I'll take it as a compliment. I hope this chapter was a bit bigger! :D

 **Kurama no Jubi:** The nine-tails fox huh? Thanks for your review and I'll see what I can do with my history. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was the beginning of an early morning with the sunlight peeking through the cracks of the curtains and resting onto a pair of a sleeping couple. The birds chirped a lively tune with the summer breeze and dancing flowers in full bloom. As the sun rose gradually, its light shifted upward slightly and rested on the sleeping faces of the young cooks until it woke one of the cooks up. A certain redheaded cook groaned and turned, trying to escape the light through his closed eyelids to no avail. After a couple of tries, he gave up.

As Soma tried to sit up on his bed, he noticed a weight around his neck forcing him down unintentionally. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked the blurriness away and was startled at the sight presented in front of him. He did get a good sleep for once after the tiring cooking trip and he did somehow forced the Nakiri princess to eat his unique dish. Soma also expected her to yell at him afterwards and declaring how she was going to expel him out of the school. But what he didn't know was how the Nakiri princess has her arms draped around his neck with no intention of letting go soon. Soma tried to untangle the arms around his neck gently and succeeded. As soon as he was free of Erina's arms, she abruptly turned sideways with her head aiming towards the floor. Soma let out a surprised yelp of 'whoa' as he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

Erina was having the best sleep she had in days. The past two days has left her exhausted with haunting thoughts of how Soma and Tadokoro were acting cozily around each other. It had drove her mad to no end throughout the whole ride home, but as soon as she spotted her boyfriend sleeping peacefully, all of her anger swept away almost instantly. She was still giddy over the fact that he made the first move to pull her towards him.

" _Come on Soma-kun, let's go to that shop over there." Erina said, excitedly. She was currently walking ahead of her partner with an extra bounce to her step. It had been such a wonderful start of the day for her to shop with her boyfriend._

" _Come on, Soma-kun! What's keeping you…" Erina started as she turned her head around. She tried not to burst out laughing at the sight before her. The redheaded man known as Soma was walking, no, swaying side to side as he desperately tried to balance the massive amount of shopping bags attached to his limbs. "Here, give me a bag or two." Erina offered, successfully suppressing her urge to laugh._

" _No, it's fine. I can carry it on my own-whoa!" he yelped in alarm. Multiple shopping bags were sliding down his arms hurriedly. Two things happened: Erina rushed forward to help Soma balance out the weight but this resulted her to trip during the process, her head aiming in a straight line for the ground. She heard Soma's alarmed yell before closing her eyes for the awaited contact with the dust-filled street._

"Whoa!" Soma yelled. His quick reflexes let him wrap one of his arms around the stirring Nakiri's head protectively as his other arm stretched out before him. Unfortunately, the floor was not as close as he had thought and the miscalculated decision sent the pair tumbling ungracefully with Soma resting on top and a deafening crunch.

Erina, finally awoken from her deep slumber, opened her eyes to the glaring sunlight. After a few attempts of rapid blinking, her slightly blurry vision focused on the sight on top of her, literally. Soma had a pained expression resting on his features and she felt something beneath her head which later she recognized as his hand. As Soma's eyes opened ever so slowly, she felt her eyes captured by the burning, golden eyes of his.

"Na-na-nakiri…" Soma said huskily after a few minutes.

"Y-yes?"Erina replied, slightly breathless. She was too engrossed with his eyes to notice that he had used her surname instead of her first name like she preferred.

"My...my…"Soma said with difficulty as he narrowed his eyes.

"Your?" Erina questioned lightly. She was looking up at him with eyes sparkling of innocence.

"I..i…" his breath hitched.

"Yes?" she peered beneath her long, dark lashes.

"I..i..l..lo..lo..a.." he gulped loudly. As the time dragged longer, Soma found it harder to say his thought out loud.

Instead of responding this time around, Erina remained silent...on the outside at least. She could feel her heart beating a mile a second and her cheeks were painted with color. _Is this it_ , she thought hopefully, _was he going to tell me that he loves me?_ With her heart beating crazily, she came to a decision. While Soma was stuttering the 'L' word, she closed her eyes slowly and tilted her chin upwards. She could feel the boy's presence gradually coming closer to her until they were merely breaths away. _This is it_ , she thought happily.

"Lo...lo..lower arm." Soma managed to breath out before collapsing into the space between Erina's neck and shoulder.

 _Yes, he loves me! He-wait a second…._ Erina thought. Did he said... _lower arm_?!

"Eh?" the word escaped from her mouth.

"Low..er..arm...hurts…" he groaned in her joint, sending shivers down Erina's spine.

"..."

"...?"

"Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Erina yelled, the words finally registered in her mind.

 **One hour and a few minutes later…**

Erina stood outside the nurse's office pacing back and forth. After she learned that Soma's arm was injured from their fall off the bed, she took a few minutes to push the redhead off of her gently and rushed off for help. Along the way, she bumped into her secretary and demanded her to prepare the car.

Hisako was wise enough not to question her mistress when she saw the crazed look in her eyes. As Hisako prepared the car, Erina rushed back towards Soma's bedroom to see him standing unsteadily on his foot. Without further ado and thought, Erina impulsively flung the dazed Soma over her shoulders. With strength and speed unknown to her, she was somehow able to carry the injured boy to her car, unaware of the looks the awaken dorm members gave her and especially her secretary. The rest of the events passed by a blink of an eye with the nurse ushering her out and assuring her he was going to be fine. Erina also told Hisako to cancel any appointments for the rest of the week.

And now she was here, pacing her heart out. She was sure the floor would have a dent sooner or later if the nurse didn't let her in now. As if her prayers have been answered, the door in front of her opened slightly with the nurse's head peering through.

"You may come in now. Just be careful." the nurse teased. As Erina walked in with her still visible blush, the nurse politely stepped out, leaving the couple alone. However, Erina missed the mischievous twinkle in the eyes of the woman who was once in front of her.

Erina analyzed her surrounding; she wasn't able to look closer on her visit the. The room was spacious which was a given with the fortune the Nakiris have. There were tile walls as well as the floor but what drew her notice was the beds. There were 3 bed covered with a soft, snowy cover and blanket. Two of the three curtains were held back by a strip of cloth while the one closest to the window was dancing slightly by the spring breeze. Behind the thin curtain, Erina was able to make out the silhouette of a person resting in bed.

After releasing her breath that she didn't know she was holding, Erina slowly walked towards the bed, making sure not to make any sounds. Her clenched fists were sweating slightly and her heart was beating faster with every step she took. After what seems like eons, she stopped behind the curtain which occasionally pressed against her face due to the wind. With a loud gulp, Erina slowly reached her hand out to pull the curtain that's separating the two of them. As she opened her tightly closed eyes gradually, she turned her head towards the window first. The window's door was opened widely and to her surprise, there was a piece of rope hanging sturdily from the window lane. Eyes and brain fully registering the view in front of her, Erina jerked her head around to see that the bed sheets were in a disarray and a plump pillow on top of another. The bed was empty and Yukihira Soma was gone.

"Soma-kun? Soma-kun, where are you?" Erina said,looking around the sight in front of her. She didn't see a mop of red hair behind the bed or underneath. Quickly, she rushed towards the window and look down. Nothing.

"Soma! Soma! Where are you? Don't scare me like thi-GYAHHHHHHHHHH!" Erina screeched as she felt a cold air blowing on her neck. She slowly turned her head back fearfully and felt relief and anger wash her fear away. There he was, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Yo! Did I scare you?" Soma asked teasingly with his arms hidden behind him.

"Soma-kun…" Erina said, her voice trembling.

"Yes?" he asked curiously.

" Soma-kun you IDIOT! Do you know how worried I was when I thought you disappeared? Do you?!" Erina cried out. She was beating his chest with her fist as tears trickled down her face. _How dare he,_ She thought furiously, _how dare he fooled me!_

Soma winced slightly as her fists repeatedly pounded his chest but he was more surprised that she was crying. _Now what_ , he thought. With uncertainty, Soma pulled the crying girl close with one of his hand smoothing her hair soothingly.

"Sorry for worrying you. The nurse said that I'm fine. There's only a few scratches here and there." Soma said softly.

"Really?" Erina asked, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

"Yeah..I'm fine." he said. He stiffened a bit when he felt the arms of the girl in front of him circling his waist firmly. _Whoa,_ he thought, _that surprised me. At least she stopped crying for now._ With that thought in mind, his body relaxed; the couple stood there embracing each other's warmth as the sun's light highlighted their silhouette.

"Erina!" The door slammed open with a loud bang as a feminine voice carried through. Surprised, Erina and Soma jumped away from each other. Soma had a tinge of the slightest hue of pink but Erina wasn't so fortunate for her cheeks were set aflame. Remembering the interruption, Erina face the doors direction to see the last person she wanted to see in this particular situation.

"Nakiri, who is that?" asked Soma, unaware of his slip of tongue with her name.

Erina flinched slightly at the use of her surname before replying, "The person that's standing front of me is my cousin Alice. That guy behind her is her, well, aide. His name is Ryo if I remember correctly."

"Hi!" the other Nakiri greeted cheerfully at Soma. After they exchanged greetings, Alice turned her attention towards her cousin. _This,_ she thought as she saw Erina's blushing cheeks, _should be interesting. So this is the boy I've heard about from Hisako. Looks like my dear cousin's amnesia is real after all. I can't wait to tease her about it but before that,_ Alice thought as she looked at the couple in front of her, _where is my super special edition camera?_

* * *

 _First of all, I want to say thank you very much to my reviewers, followers, and those who favorited this story. Thank you for your support. It has been a while and I feel very bad that I haven't been updating Amnesia sooner. More importantly, I have an announcement to make before catching up with the reviews. I will try to update to Chapter 6 before school starts in August. This story may be put on hiatus for a while depending on the situation so I may not be able to update Amnesia at all this year but I_ _ **will**_ _finish Amnesia no matter what so I want you guys to keep on supporting this story. Thank you very much. I hope you all enjoy this chapter even though it's still pretty short. Also, special thanks to Laury Rose and rafaael20!_

 _~AquaDayDreamer_

 **JeGosu:** I'm afraid that Erina's jealousy may take a while to come but there will definitely be a few jealousy here and there. Thank you. :D

 **Hinate:** Thank you for your support. I hope you can keep on supporting Amnesia! :D

 **:** Sorry to keep you waiting and about the nurse, that's a secret. ;) . Ma-chan huh? That's pretty funny! :D

 **Laury Rose:** First of all, thanks for your support and advice. Even though this chapter is still short, I hope that it improved a little. ;D

 **Eramis8:** Thank you for your compliment. I have also been wondering about the cloth part but the latest chapter of SnS are definitely my favorite so far! :D

 **Keysone:** I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

 **Erina-fans:** Thanks and who doesn't want more Sorina moments? :D

 **rafaael20:** I can't even begin to say thank you so I'll just make it simple: Please continue to support Amnesia! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A heavy sigh slipped past a certain blonde's lips. ' _Two hours,_ she thought, _two whole hours of questioning and pictures!'_ As Erina made her way towards Soma's bedroom, she was silently fuming inside. It is currently evening and this whole situation has made her weary and most of all, annoyed.

' _That Alice,_ she thought as she opened the door, _is really a genius when it comes to being embarrassing. I can't even begin to say how I'm feeling right now!'_

The female led out another sigh as she plopped down onto the mattress to think about what happened that morning.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Looks like my dear cousin's amnesia is real after all. I can't wait to tease her about it but before that,_ Alice thought as she looked at the couple in front of her, _where is my super special edition camera?_

" _Alice, what are you doing here?" asked Erina, trying to erase the pink hue across her cheeks._

" _What? Can't I visit my dear cousin, especially when she has amnesia?" Alice pouted, her cheeks puffed up on one side._

" _Amnesia," Erina started, "What are you talking about? I don't have amnesia."_

" _Oh-ho-ho? It's quite surprising that you don't know by this point. Surely, your man here, has told you about what happened?" said Alice, feigning ignorance._

 _Erina pondered for a moment. Her cousin could be toying around with her as she always do, but she had woken up in the nurse's office. "Is this true, Soma," Erina asked, " Do I really have amnesia like Alice said?" Erina's eyes tried to seek the man in question's eyes but he averted his eyes. Erina felt her mood deflated a little. If she has amnesia, what part of her life is she forgetting? Is everyone making fun of her then? Unconsciously, Erina's face became furrowed by the second._

" _So," Alice exclaimed with a strange glint in her eyes, "Have you and Yukihira-kun held hands yet?"_

" _T-that's none of your business." Erina said._

" _Hm...but he_ _ **is**_ _your boyfriend is he not?" Alice persisted. She was determined to make the best of the time she had when Erina is still clueless._

" _That's right. And your point?" Erina said, trying not to show her emotion. She knew whatever Alice was thinking is no good for her._

" _Like. I. Said." Alice said, while wagging her finger with every word, "Since Yukihira-kun, here, is your_ _ **boyfriend**_ _, it's natural for you guys to do couple stuff."_

" _What's your point?" Erina asked, feeling her stomach twist and turn uncomfortably._

" _I'm just pointing out that it's natural if you guys hold hands since you're dating. You don't have to hide that from your dear cousin. But, I guess I was thinking too fast along the lines. Since you guys haven't hold hands yet,_ _ **surely**_ _, you guys haven't kissed?" Alice said, trying to lure her cousin in._

' _Bingo!' Alice thought as she saw the two teenagers fidgeting and blushing in front of her. Erina played with her fingers over and over again with a rising red coloring her delicate face as Soma scuffed his toes uncomfortably on the floor. To Alice, this was a delicious scene and she plans to drink it all up._

" _Ryo," Alice whispered to her assistant, "Give me my super edition camera, now"_

" _Yes, Milady." Ryo replied as he handed her the hand-size camera. He felt a little bad for the couple in front of him as he watched his mistress snapping photos crazily, with his expressionless eyes. It was a good thing that he had never been through moments like these before despite being around Alice for years._

 _"A-rah! Don't tell me that you've actually kissed before holding hands?" Alice exclaimed._

 _"W-w-what?! T-t-t-here's-" Erina stuttered, almost choking from the lack of oxygen. She decided to take in a few deep breaths to soothe her nearly blue face. The embarrassed blonde princess was going to retort back to deny the whole idea of this situation when she saw her cousin's triumphant smirk gracing upon her lips._

 _"That's right. We've kissed before. Two times to be exact!" Erina replied, smirking deviously at her cousin. The truthful retort surprised the other students in the room. Well, two can play at this game._

 _Soma was going to deny before he remembered the kisses they shared in this room before. To think that he had almost forgotten about her plump lips pressed against-No, no. Soma shake his head to get rid of the thoughts, 'This is no time to be thinking of that, Soma. Even though it was kind of nic-,' He briefly thought before being interrupted by a high pitched squeal._

 _"I'm so proud of you, my dear cousin!" Alice squealed, as if the previous comment haven't fazed her the slightest._

 _"Huh..?" Erina stated, confused._

 _"I always thought that you were going to grow old alone with your sharp personality but to think that my cousin has grown so bold!" Alice said replying with her hands clasped and eyes sparkling._

 _"Hold on a minute, Alice. Sto-" Erina said, trying unsuccessfully to stop her cousin who's already in another world in who knows where._

 _" Oh this is so wonderful," Alice continued, "You have found yourself a man that you can submit yourself to and do indecent acts together. Looks like I don't have to worry too much about you being alone anymore, Erina!"_

 _"Indecent?! Kissing is not indecent, Alice-" Erina tried to reason before being interrupted by her cousin yet again._

 _"Look at you, all grown up now! Yukihira-kun," Alice said, placing a hand on the startled redhead's shoulder, "Make my cousin into a fine woman alright?"_

 _"H-Hai..?" Soma replied as the white-haired teen's eyes became visually large, showing it's expectations and mischief. It was a little scary, to be truthful._

 _"Milady," Ryo said in his lazy voice, "I think it's about time for our departure. You have appointments coming up"_

 _"Ah-that's right, I almost forget! Okay, bye-bye, Erina and Yukihira-kun." Alice said with a slight pout. Erina and Soma watched the pair walk out of the office silently and sighed. It was over for now._

 _"Oh," Alice said, reappearing at the doorway, shocking the couple, "Please continue to do what you guys were doing before I came, okay?"_

 _"ALICE!" Erina exclaimed to no avail since the white haired cousin has long disappeared._

Erina released yet another sigh as she laid on the bed. Her cousin never failed to embarrass her. 'It will be the death of me one day.' Erina thought. Erina closed her eyes and pondered over the whole day. Sure, her cousin was being her usual self but along the way, Erina had discovered something important. That answer lies in the knock on her door.

"Come in." Erina said, quickly straightening out herself. She could tell by the footsteps that it was her boyfriend.

"Soma, sit here. I have to ask you something important." Erina said, patting at the spot next to her.

"What is it?" Soma asked as he sat down. He asked despite knowing her question.

"Why did you hide my amnesia?" Erina asked with an edge in her voice.

"We decided that it was the best for you. Besides, you didn't forget anything really." Soma answered, his heart beating rapidly.

"If I didn't forget anything, why is it called amnesia?"

"It's because you're weird so this whole amnesia thing is a bit out of the norm."

"I'm weird?" Erina whispered, loud enough for Soma to hear. Her throat tightened slightly as she felt a river forming in her eyes.

"Yeah." Soma replied, unaware of the reaction next to the blonde.

"So this whole time, this whole dorm, has been mocking behind my back because I'm weird?" Erina asked, her voice in a deadly whisper.

"Hm..I wouldn't said that they've been laughing at you." Soma said.

"Okay, I see." Erina replied flatly. Without a warning, she shoved the unsuspecting redhead in front of the doorway.

"Nakiri?" Soma questioned as Erina placed a pillow and blanket in his arms.

"Sorry, Soma. I just need to think by myself for awhile." Erina said, betraying no emotions. Soma was about to reply when the door closed in front of him, inches from his nose.

Back in the bedroom, Erina trudged slowly onto the empty bed. She curled up in a ball and decided the best way to straighten the whole thing out was to get some rest. As the evening sky darkened and the moon appeared, Erina finally fell asleep with the breeze kissing her skin. Even though the room was dark, it failed at hiding the small droplets running from the corner of her eyes.

From the other side of the room, Soma was laying down on the wooden floor. Many thoughts conflicted in his mind before he finally gave up. His eyes were slowly closing before an obvious fact made him open his eyes again.

'Did I get kicked out of my own room?' He thought.

* * *

 _First of all, there are two main points that I would like to make. One, thank you everyone for supporting Amnesia despite the flaws they have right now. I'm hoping to improve. And two, the characters in this chapter may be a bit out of character so I'm sorry if it disturbs you. Also, since I can't really explain in detail at the end, Erina is crying because she is a little hurt from Soma keeping the amnesia thing a secret. Tell me what you think of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading this! Now onto the reviews. :D_

 _-Aqua_

 **Natsu vi Kurosaki:** I may have given you a message about the whole amnesia thing but I'll say it again. Soma does not have amnesia, it's just how I'm planning for my story to go. Thanks for your review about this matter since it is a bit confusing at times. :D

 **Laury Rose:** I'm really glad that you like my improvement. I'm still struggling with the whole details thing because my thoughts are always all over the place and it shows in my writing. However, I think I was able to improve from Chapter 1 because of you. Thank you as always! :D

 **ChaosOmega8:** This story setting is quite early. It starts after the trip Soma and the other dorm members took with the whole cooking and elimination process. I'm glad you asked and your review was appreciated. :D

 **Eramis8:** That's so sweet of you. It makes to really happy that you think Chapter 4 that way. Chapter 175 was one of my favorite chapters too! Thank you. :D

 **Hinate:** I'm glad the update made your day. I was debating wheter they should kiss or wait until later but thank you. I hope you're doing well yourself and I look forward to your review. :D

 **Erina-fans:** Yes, Soma and Erina did share the same bed and I love Alice too. She's quite a joy. And the sky panel is definetly one of the prettiest views I've seen. If only the real world can look like that. Thanks for your review. :D

 **JeGosu:** I hope you like this chapter. And yes, I've been keeping up to date with the manga and I agree with you about the sailing ship through the starry sky. I hope there are more moments like these coming up in the manga soon! Tell me what you think. :D

 **Dknight27:** Thank you. And Alice is totally keeping those pictures forever without a doubt! Yes, Erina will meet Soma's dad but even I'm not sure when that'll happen in the story. I hope you can enjoy Amnesia till then. Thank you for your review. :D

 **NefCanuck:** You know, sometimes, you can't help but love Alice for these moments. I also will enjoy the wait when Erina gets her memory back too. Hope you enjoy this story! :D

 **WriterMushroom:** I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! :D

 **yeekit000:** Thank you for your support. I'm glad that you enjoy this read. I hope you also enjoy this chapter too! :D

 **woofyy:** I agree that the whole amnesia thing is complicated but all you really need to know about this thing is that Erina's memories are different because of the blow of her head. That's why she 'lost' her memories because she can't remember how the situation used to be. Also, I'm glad you find it interesting and thank you. I will need the luck. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Soma-kun, wake up. Soma-kun, it's time to wake up."

Yukihira Soma was having a dream about his new creations in the kitchen before he felt himself shaken awake. As he slowly cracked open a still bleary eye, the sun pierced through his vision of sight but a silhouette casted a shadow over him. Still half asleep, he refocused his eyes to see his blue-haired classmate over him with concern in her eyes.

" Ungh...Tadokoro..why are you here?" Soma asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"This is not the time for that," replied Megumi frantically, " We're going to be late if you don't get ready!"

"Oh," replied the redhead in a bored tone, "Okay, thanks for waking me up." Soma smiled at the girl gratefully before he realized he was outside his own room. ' _Oh that's right, I got kicked out of my own room last night.'_ He let out a tired sigh before hesitantly turning the doorknob slowly.

"Erina, sorry about yes-," Soma started until he saw an empty room. ' _Looks like she's still mad, huh?'_ he thought to himself as he changed into his uniform.

A few minutes later, Soma and Megumi were walking on their way to the school. They would occasionally talk about cooking and the Polar Star dorm members as they walk but for most of the trip, they would walk together in a comfortable silence. Soma was lost in his thoughts about a certain blonde. ' _I don't see the point of her being that angry with me about the whole situation. Okay, maybe I was in the wrong but I was going to tell her the truth sooner or later...although I am a little glad that the secret's out. Guess I'll have to thank her cousin later.'_ Yukihira Soma was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice his friend calling him until his face almost met her outstretched palm.

"Soma-kun, did you hear what I said?" Megumi asked with a concerned expression. She was nervous about asking the boy next to her a question and was expecting an answer only to find the boy with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Sorry, Tadokoro, can you please repeat that?" he asked sheepishly.

"H-hai..I was wondering if something happened between you and Nakiri-san. She didn't look very happy this morning when she walked out and I was worried about her."

"Huh," Soma looked at his friend, surprised, " Oh, that. Nah, it's good. She's a little upset about hiding the whole amnesia thing from her."

"Really," Megumi asked, " I don't think she's just upset. Although I do understand why she would be angry over it. Are you okay with it though?"

"Wh-yeah, why wouldn't I be okay," replied Soma, slightly surprised, "Aside from her probably loathing me, I think I'm feeling as fine as I could ever be."

"Loathing you? I don't think Nakiri-san hates you."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Well, she was the one to ask me to wake you up this morning after all." Megumi answered, unaware of the redhead's eyes widening slightly beside her.

"I guess she isn't as mad as I thought she would be." Soma replied in his usual carefree voice. ' _So she isn't that mad at me,_ he thought to himself. Unknowingly, his lips stretched to a tiny grin and his heart pounded a little faster.

* * *

"We're here, but where are the rest of the students?" asked Soma, bewildered.

"I don't know, we're not late. We still have an extra ten minutes before classes start. What is going on," Megumi rambled on while waving her arms frantically, "Wait, that's right, we are suppose to go to Class A for class today!"

"Wait, Tadokoro," Soma hollered as he raced to catch up with the surprisingly fast bluenette, "Why do we have to go to Class A today?"

"Chapelle-sensei told us that we'll be paired up with students from Class A today for two months to improve our cooking and learn from each other. We were suppose to start yesterday but not everyone was present yesterday so they pushed it back."

"I see, I do faintly remember hearing that."

"I'm so nervous about the pairings. Apparently, the teachers have decided the pairings before today. I hope I don't mess up or anything." Megumi rambled on while poking her fingers together.

"Relax, you're a great cook, Tadokoro. Just try to be calm and you won't mess up. Besides, I'll be there too." Soma grinned, giving her a thumbs-up sign.

"Soma-kun," Megumi smiled softly at him, "Arigatou."

"You bet. And where's the Class A classroom again? This school is too big for it's own good."

"It's just down the corner. See?" Megumi pointed.

Soma's eyes followed her outstretched finger and stared at the sign with golden embroidery around the corners. ' _This school is also too rich for it's own good too',_ he thought with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"Good luck Soma. Let's do our best." Megumi said, trying to look brave. Without further ado, the two students walked into the classroom awaiting for their fate.

* * *

Nakiri Erina was not amused. To put it simply, she was frustrated with the redheaded boy that was currently sleeping outside his room. Yesterday, she thought what was going to be a romantic moment between her and the guy she swooned after was interrupted by her hyperactive cousin. To make it even worse, her cousin wouldn't leave her alone about the whole "indecency" situation and embarassed her to no end. When she finally thought nothing could get worse, fate did it's job and did a slap across her face.

' _I can't believe that Soma would keep my amnesia from me, me of all people! Who does he think he is doing that? I have my own right to know about_ _ **my**_ _own amnesia!'_ Erina fumed, steam practically blowing out of her now rosy ears. ' _Then again, he may not want to hurt me. I mean, I am his girlfriend right? What if, what if I'm actually not his girlfriend? What if we're actually enemies?!'_ Erina thought, her face twisted in horror at the thought. ' _What if it's true? What if it's not true? But, but what if we're really not dating at all? Oh..no, no, no, no , no, no,_ _ **no**_ _! I would've made a complete fool out of myself if that were the case!'_

"Ahghln….!" Erina groaned, flopping down on the squeaky mattress under her. After a few more seconds of pondering, she came to her final conclusion. She and a certain boy need to talk about the situation, right now to be exact. Determined, the conflicted princess stormed her way to the door and was about to holler at the poor boy before coming to a halt. Laying in front of her, the boy that have been in her mind all night was curled up with his thin blanket, slightly shivering. Immediately, the blonde felt a guilty pang in her chest but tried to ignore it anyways.

"Soma, I need to talk to you. Wake up..Yukihira Soma…" the girl find her voice suddenly vanished as she stared at the sight in front. Despite the boy's limbs being sprawled in a awkward angle, Erina didn't fail to notice the serene expression on his face. ' _Wow,_ she thought as she knelt down, _I never realized how long his eyelashes are. I can imagine his molten golden eyes behind these thin lids and oh….his lips..I could just-'._

"Achoo!"

Startled, Erina snapped out of her thoughts as her face slowly rivaled a tomato. Fearing for the worst, Erina glanced down and was relieved to find the oblivious boy still dreaming about who knows what. Just as fast as her fear came and go, her previous guilt hit her again. Thinking back now, it was still chilly considering the fact that it's early spring. Focusing on the male sleeping in front of her, she realized that he was speaking incoherent words.

"Sorry...Nakiri….I….wrong…" Soma muttered. Erina was able to make out a couple of the words as she leaned her ear down above his mouth. ' _Is he apologizing for what he has done?'_ she asked herself quietly. With her heart fluttering, she held her breath to hear his next words.

"Sorry, Nakiri, I was wrong about….I should've added ketchup and ice cream too.."

"Hah?" Erina said, her eyes twitching dangerously.

"I should've added that to...squid dish.." Soma finished. Scratching his stomach, Soma turned his body and continued to mutter gibberish.

Nakiri Erina was fully prepared to smash a pillow on the guy's face but managed to relax her composure and simmer down with the pillow inches from Soma's face. Deciding that it wasn't worth to bother for today, she straightened herself up before walking down the stairs. As she was about to exit, a voice stopped her.

"G-g-g-good morning, Nakiri-san. You're up early."

"Oh, good morning...Tadokoro-san was it?" Erina replied back, respectfully at the nervous bluenette in front of her.

"Y-yes, have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, Hisako is waiting for me with it outside. I should go. Good-bye."

"Good-bye."

"Wait," Erina said suddenly with a rosy tint on her face, "W-wake up Soma for me in a bit."

"H-hai?" Megumi asked, turning her head to face the fidgeting blonde in front of her.

"Wake up that idiot in a bit please, bye!" Erina squeaked out hurriedly before slamming the door behind her leaving a confused bluenette.

"Erina-sama-" a voice said before being interrupted.

"Ahh! Oh, it's just you Hisako…" Erina responded, unintentionally cutting off her friend. She had forgotten about Hisako waiting with the car outside the dorm.

"Erina-sama, are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you." said Hisako, concerned.

"No, you're fine." Erina sighed.

"You look a bit pale. Are you okay? Did that Yukihira Soma do something unspeakable to you? Should I make sure he's expelled, Erina-sama?" Hisako rambled.

"No! No. Soma didn't do anything unspeakable to me. I'm just a little tired. By the way, what is today's schedule?" Erina asked quickly before things became even more ugly.

"Ah, well, for class today, you'll be paired up with someone from Chapelle-sensei's class. They are deciding to hold some sort of contest with the pairings. I do not know much further than what I've just read." Hisako said, returning to her secretary position immediately.

"Thank you, Hisako." Erina said, internally sighing. What could possibly worse than this?

* * *

As she arrived to her classroom, she felt many pairs of eyes magnetically drawn to her and hushed voices talking about her as well. Used to this treatment, Erina walked confidently and sat at the seat she would be assigned with her partner. After a couple of minutes, the other students went back to their normal voices and occasionally glance at the blonde princess like they always do.

Erina was still ruminating on a certain redhead before the corners of her eyes spotted a flash of red. Slowly, she turned her head towards the doorway and saw the boy who was previously on her thoughts with another girl, a certain bluenette girl to be exact. Trying to suppress the annoyance that flashed in her, she turned her head around. After assuring herself and making sure she was calm once again, she turned her head slightly and glanced through the corners of her eyes again, making sure no one would notice.

' _Why is he coming towards me?'_ Erina asked frantically to herself as the grinning redhead sauntered her.

* * *

 _Hello everyone! It has been a long time since I've last updated Amnesia and I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. :D I can't believe that it's been half a year since I've last updated. Don't worry, I will finish this story and I can't apologize how sorry I am to keep you guys waiting. These months have been a bit hectic for me but I am finally able to pick it up again. I hope this chapter is satisfactory for you guys and I'm glad to tell you guys that it's longer than my previous chapters! I really want to say thank you to the people who supported me with this story and to those who encouraged me to continue on with my stories. Also, thanks for putting up with my updates. Tell me what you guys think! :D_

 _-AquaDayDreamer_

 **Writer Mushroom:** I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry about the long wait. :D

 **Weekly Manga:** I am glad to hear that it's one of of your favorite fanfics. It makes me glad to know that you like it. I hope you also enjoy reading this chapter after half a year. :D

 **Natsu vi Kurosaki:** I can't help sometimes but tease Soma. And yes, I will be proud to say that the drama between Megumi and Erina will finally begin, perhaps next chapter. And thank you for the support. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and await for the next. :D

 **Flash Falcon:** Reader-san, thank you for your compliment. I hope you will look forward to more of Amnesia. I hope this chapter was to your liking. :D

 **Hinate:** I have to say, yes, I know. I do take a long time to update and I would wish that I myself could update sooner but somehow, it doesn't go exactly according to plan. I guess we could both agree on Soma getting a nice beating at times. ^^'. Tell me if you still feel like beating up Soma after this! :D

 **TheVampireStrahd:** I'm glad to find out that you're a new reader this story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and ones after it as well. :D

 **Laury Rose:** Laury, I'm glad to see that you enjoyed the ending of chapter six! It has been awhile and I would be ecstatic to finish reading your story. I hope this chapter was to your liking! :D

 **.1:** I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know this chapter doesn't contain much humor but I hope you like it nevertheless. :D

 **RenesmeVivio:** Thanks for reviewing and I hope you would like this chapter! :D

 **LoveGlutton:** This is actually enjoyable to write. I also await for more fun like you. Enjoy! :D

 **Kamhal:** Here's the next chapter after six. I hope you like it. :D


	8. Chapter 8

_What happened so far…_

 _After Soma's attempt of forcing his squid dish on Erina, there was an accident, which resulted in Erina to have amnesia. Thinking that she is Soma's girlfriend due to the amnesia, Erina moves into his dorm and currently resides in his room. After learning that she has amnesia from her cousin, Erina was understandably upset at Soma from keeping the secret from her that she had him sleep outside of his room. Now, it's the next day and Erina's and Soma's classes are partnering up for two months to improve their cooking. Currently, Soma is walking towards Erina in her class and we resume once again…._

Chapter Eight

' _Why is he coming towards me_?' Erina asked frantically to herself as the grinning redhead sauntered towards her. She suddenly felt nervous butterflies in her stomach fluttering their wings as if their lives depended on it. ' _Please tell me he is NOT my partner, oh dear god, please no, please, please, please…._ ' Erina chanted in her head. To others, her face still holds her usual stoic calmness, but internally, she was cursing at her bad luck.

As she watches the redhead walking closer to her peripheral view, she silently debated with herself. She could either pretend nothing happened or apologize to him. After all, making him sleep outside his own room was a little cruel even for her. ' _Okay Erina_ ,' she thought to herself as the said boy stopped in front of her, ' _This is it. Just apologize to him and this will be over._ '

"Yo, Erina. How's it going?" Soma said, his voice surprisingly friendly.

The blonde suddenly felt her throat drying at the sound of his voice. It didn't seem to hold any grudges from what she could hear, so that was a positive sign. She hesitantly tilted her head to face him. ' _Okay_ ,' Erina thought, trying to recollect herself, ' _He's not mad at you so you have nothing to be afraid of_.' She tried to voice out an apology but her jaws weren't complying. It was as if someone glued her upper and lower teeth together. Instead of a reply, she left a deafening silence in place.

"The teacher said that we're going to be partners for the next two months. Now I think about it, I haven't really seen you in action ever since that trip," said Soma, seemingly oblivious to the girl struggling before him. Instead, he settles himself beside her comfortably as if nothing happened.

Erina could feel his molten-gold eyes studying her as he sat down beside her. ' _Come on, say something_ ,' she thought anxiously, ' _Apology or not, just anything is fine_!' She forced her mouth to relax and open.

"That's Nakiri to you and refrain yourself from talking to me. You are not worth my time." she blurted out. Her eyes widened in horror as she berated herself. ' _Anything but_ _ **that**_!' she cried internally. With dread, she turned to her side and saw that she managed to stun the redhead speechless. Before any more words were able to be exchanged, the door opened and an immediate silence appeared. All the students focused their eyes on a man who was striding across the room with preciseness. He was medium height with pepper- gray hair and a mischievous glint in his dark, gray eyes. He stopped at the center and cleared his throat as his eyes quickly scanned over the mini crowd of students.

"For those of you who do not know me, you may address me as Chef Hiiro. As you all know, you and your partners will be together for two months to improve your cooking skills and knowledge. We don't usually do this at Totsuki Academy, however, half of our staff are away to host an event. At the end of the two months, we will hold mini group shokugeki against each other. There will be ten groups that will win and those who fall below that, you are expelled!" the teacher exclaimed.

Before any students could protest, he announced, "Also, there are no changing partners. The rest of the two months, you will be free to do whatever is necessary to prepare yourself. The theme of the dishes you create will not come out until your designated time to compete. If you wish to remain here, you better scram now. Class dismissed!" he roared. After the teacher exited the classroom, he remained by the closed door. His mouth curled up at the silence and then the chaos that quickly followed. ' _This is going to be fun_ ,' he thought to himself before humming merrily away, ' _Yukihira Soma, let's see what you can do._ '

After the teacher left, the students let the words sink in. There were thirty teams in the class and only ten teams will excel. There was less than fifty percent chance for every team to pass. Without further ado, each team exited the classroom with haste, as if every single second could lead them to their downfall. Before long, there were only two teams that remained. Erina noted that besides her partner, only Hisako, and the timid, blue-haired girl, who was always near Soma, remained. The blonde recalled that the girl's name was Tadokoro Megumi and noticed how she glanced longingly at Soma before ushered out by Hisako. The door closed softly after the two girls left and Erina registered her current predicament. She was alone with the guy who was insulted by her.

"Well, that was unexpected, but I can't wait for the shokugeki to come in," Soma said excitedly. It seemed that the cold remark from his partner didn't faze him the slightest. "Yosh! Let's go and practice right now, Nakiri!" he exclaimed, already heading towards the door. ' _Yosh, what should I start with? Technique or Cuisine_?' he thought merrily. His head was in the clouds of the various experiences he could gain in a couple of months and that it was a great stepping stone for reaching the first seat that his supposed girlfriend's remark was thrown aside. As he walks towards the closed door, he thought he heard his name called out behind him.

"Did you say something, Nakiri?" he inquired, his body turning slightly towards the girl behind him. He saw her nod and waited patiently as she trudged closer. He noticed how she refused to remain eye contact with him as she stood before him. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he questioned her, trying to make eye contact with her, which was futile.

"I..um...I usually don't say this but..er...I-I'm s-sorry for how I treated you." she forced out, mumbling her words incoherently at the end.

"Huh," Soma asked, confused, "Sorry but what did you say?"

The blonde princess felt blood rushing towards her face as she muttered her apology again.

"Huh?" Soma replied, his face blank.

"I'M APOLOGIZING, SOMA NO BAKA! How many times are you going to make a girl apologize until you're satisfied?!" Erina yelled, annoyed at the surprised teen in front of her.

"Wait, _you're_ apologizing?" he responded with an incredulous look on his face.

"Hmph!" Erina exclaimed before rushing out the door. She made a point to slam it extra hard. ' _Why do I even bother with that idiot? Sometimes, I wonder what I even see in him! Actually…_ ,' Erina pondered, her face scrunched up in confusion as she slowed down, ' _What do I see in him?_ ' Unable to think of a clear answer, she decided to push that troubling thought aside.

After her outburst, she didn't feel like going back to the dorms and face Soma or any other members. It dawned to her suddenly that she knew nothing of the other members. She tried to recall any memories or even flashes of moments at the Polar Star Dorm but was unsuccessful. ' _I-I don't remember_ _ **anything**_ ,' she thought to herself hesitantly, ' _I really can't remember anything at all! Why...why can't I remember anything?_ ' she thought anxiously, dread filling her heart. She knew that she has amnesia but she should at least find something familiar...right?

Turning her heels around, she hurriedly walked to the only place she could think of to get answers. Real answers. She could feel how her breaths felt short and perspiration at the back of her neck but all she could think about was answers. She had to get answers _now_. Just because she lost her memory that doesn't mean she has lost her wit and reasoning as well. She felt slight relief when she spotted her destination. Without a second thought, she turned the knob and rushed in with a crazed look in her eyes. Instead of a young woman, a middle-aged woman turned around, startled by the sudden entrance.

"Where's the nurse of this office?" Erina questioned, regaining her composure.

"Ano...I'm the nurse here, " the elder responded, slightly scared before recognizing the unexpected guest in front of her, "Erina-ojou-sama, please forgive my rudeness! How can I be of service to you?"

"Oh, I am searching for another nurse that works here," Erina replied in her usual, controlled tone.

"I-i am the only nurse that works here." the elder quickly stuttered out.

"How peculiar. I was sure that another nurse works here. She's fairly young with medium blonde hair tied in a ponytail and...you know of her?" Erina paused, seeing recognition flashed in the other woman's eyes.

"Hai! You must be referring to our doctor, Yoshiko Haru-Sensei. Do you want me to get her for you, Erina-ojou-sama?"

"Please see to it immediately, thank you." Erina nodded her head respectfully. She observed how frantic the older woman was as she rushed out the door. The poor woman almost tripped over her own feet, for heaven's sake! She let out a tired sigh as she sat on one of the office's bed. It was always like this, people being restless whenever she comes inside a room due to her status. She was always reminded of the difference between herself and others. After getting used to seeing the treatment, she would automatically transform into that unreachable princess whenever those kinds of people appear. ' _Now why can't I forget about this instead?_ ' she thought bitterly.

"Erina-ojou-sama, you wish to talk to me?" a voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Ah, yes Doctor Yoshiko," Erina said, applauding herself for not letting out a slight squeak, "I was wondering if I could get a checkup, to make sure everything was fine?"

"I see, please come with me over here. I'll take a look at your head first." Dr. Yoshiko replied, gesturing her arm to the chair beside her desk.

"I also see that you are not a nurse but a doctor." Erina inquired, narrowing her eyes slightly as she gracefully sat down.

"Hehe, so I've been caught. I wasn't trying to lie when I said I was the nurse because I've only taken care of things nurses do. Not many students have gotten injured and even if they do, it's always pretty minor." Yoshiko confessed, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I suppose so," Erina said, accepting the fact. She was surprised at how easy-going the young adult was but she wasn't complaining. It was nice for a change from what she could remember.

"So," Yoshiko started with a knowing smile as she examined the teen's head closely, " I'm sure you didn't come all the way here just for a checkup now."

Erina's eyes widened slightly. ' _She's sharp_ ,' she thought to herself. It did save her the trouble of coming up a way to ask what came out of her mouth next.

"Bumping my head on the counter gave me amnesia," Erina stated, her heart thumping faster. "I'm told that something should feel familiar yet nothing comes to my mind as I think about the people in the Polar Star Dormitory."

"And?" Yoshiko prompted, sensing that the young girl was not finished.

"And," Erina gulped nervously, "And it seems as if I never knew them from the start. Minus Soma, of course. Even though our relationship before feels blurry."

"Well, perhaps it was a lie from the start."

"What?" Erina jerked her head away from the woman's grasp. She made contact with Yoshiko's eyes, trying to discern any messages. "But...but that can't be! Soma wouldn't lie to me...actually, he already did…" she said sadly, her eyes lowered.

"Well, I only said perhaps," the other female replied, trying to cheer her up, "If you can't remember, you can always ask them."

"But…"

"If you aren't ready to ask them right now, you don't have to. Instead, think of this as a blessing in disguise."

"A _blessing in disguise_?"

"Yeah, you get to know your friends and boyfriend all over again! That could trigger some hidden memories as well. Isn't that fun?"

"Fun?" Erina replied, looking doubtfully at the woman in front of her. ' _What a weird person_.'

"It's better than keep on questioning this whole situation without really doing anything." pointed out Yoshiko. As she talked, Erina noticed that the doctor was pulling out two different containers.

"What is that?" Erina asked, looking at the dark containers suspiciously.

"Something that helps me know if any damage was done while you bumped your head. Now close your eyes and open your mouth." the doctor said, opening one of the containers carefully. Hesitantly, the student in front of her did as she was told; Yoshiko carefully guided a teaspoon of white substance into Erina's opened mouth. "Tell me, what is it?" Yoshiko asked.

Erina closed her mouth and swirled her tongue around. The substance felt grainy and rough on her tongue but dissolved quickly. For a moment, she sat there silently, trying to discern the substance. "Sugar," she replied, trying to remain calm.

"Ojou-sama," replied Yoshiko.

"Yes?" responded Erina as dread flow throughout her body.

"Erina-ojou-sama. You can open your eyes now." said the doctor, her voice not betraying any emotion.

"What is it?" asked Erina, fear evident in her eyes.

"It's a little hard for me to say this and especially to you, " the doctor sighed heavily, "But I think you don't need me to say it out loud." Seeing the blonde girl's reaction, Yoshiko knew that she didn't have to go any further. What's the point of physically saying it out loud? It'll only crush the poor girl's heart more.

"...I...I don't...I don't understand. I-I've only…..how?" Erina stammered, struggling to get her words out. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and her hands were clenched into tight fists.

"You've hit a part of your parietal lobe which is connected to some part of your nasal cavity." the doctor said, keeping her professional tone intact.

"E-excuse me." blurted out the girl in front of her. Yoshiko stared at the girl frantically running out of her office with pity.

Erina kept running. She didn't care if anyone saw her disheveled right now. She ran as if her life depended on it, and before she was aware of it, she was at the school's entrance. She slowly came to a stop and breathed quickly, trying to get enough oxygen.

"Erina-sama?" a voice interrupted her.

Erina jumped and swerved her head towards the voice. She let out a sigh of relief as she responded tiredly, "Oh, Hisako. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to make sure you arrive safely at the dorm...are you okay, Erina-sama?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"H-hai. I'm just a little tired." she lied, forcing a smile. Erina knew her attempt of brushing off the question was fake, even to her own ears.

"Erina-sama. If I may be so bold, I will listen to whatever that troubles you."

"Hisako," Erina said, her eyes widening, "Thank you." Erina felt her tension dissolved slightly as she stepped into her black limousine.

"Of course. Please drive us to the Polar Star Dorm." Hisako told the chauffeur.

"Actually, please drive us back to the Nakiri Estate." Erina blurted out.

"Hai, Erina-ojou-sama." the chauffeur replied.

"I feel slightly homesick," Erina answered when she spot her secretary's questioning gaze. In response, Hisako nodded. Throughout the car ride, Erina gazes outside at the sky. She noted how the sky was already dark before ruminating back on what Yoshiko had said. 'Why me?' she thought.

"Erina-sama. We're here," informed Hisako, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Oh."

"I'll see you in the morning, Erina-sama." bowed Hisako.

"Hisako," Erina called out, her back facing her secretary, "Please cancel my appointments and classes for the next few days."

"But Erina-sama! The clients for the next few days can become a very important asset to Totsuki! The Sagishima family are very renowned for their precise and cutting-edge cooking. Imagine how much more support Totsuki will receive if we make a bond with them. You can't just cancel-" Hisako started.

"Hisako," Erina interrupted sternly, " _That's enough_!"

"G-gomenasai." the secretary replied, looking ashamed of herself.

"It's okay. I was too harsh as well." Erina responded, her eyes softening.

"But why would you cancel it? You know how important the Sagishima's visit is to us?" Hisako persisted.

"Hisako," Erina said, facing her secretary with a sad look on her face, "How can I make them accept Totsuki when we don't have a chance anymore?"

"What do you mean…"Hisako inquired curiously.

"Hisako...how can I guarantee a bond with the Sagishimas or any other people when I've lost my God's Tongue?"

* * *

 _Hello everyone! I'm finally back :D. Sorry for taking such a long time but first things first: thank you for your patience and support of Amnesia! I know I'm most likely officially the worst updater in the world right now and I totally deserve it. Secondly, I really want to give a special thanks to Laury Rose who always supported me with my story. To be honest, I was a little hesitant to continue this story again but thanks to her and my reviewers, I was able to overcome it. Thank you so much, everyone! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being a little heavy-feeling at the end._

 _~AquaDayDreamer_

 **Eramis8:** It is also one of my favorite type of story as well. I know that it's a bit cliche but I hope you don't mind. :D

 **Generation Zero:** I'm back! Thank you for being so understanding and welcoming. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

 **MariTami:** Thank you for your support. Erina will definitely remember her past but the situations that you are anticipating may have to wait a little bit. I hope that you'll still enjoy it nevertheless. :D

 **Percabeth's Conjugal Love:** Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story. :D

 **Guest #1:** I'm glad that you liked the history of amnesia. I really appresciate that. :D

 **TheVampireStrahd:** Thank you. I hope this chapter was to your liking. :D

 **Guest #2:** I also can't wait for this fake relationship to be real, both here and in the manga! :D

 **Guest #3:** Honestly, same here. :D

 **CompuBob:** You are getting your wish. I wish I could update more frequently but in the meantime, I hope that you enjoyed it! :D

 **rifat. :** I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

 **Suwoop4hunnid:** Chapter 8 coming right up! :D

 **Alex-Soma-Yukihira:** Merci beaucoup! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre aussi. Au revoir! :D


End file.
